The tale of the Red Hair Pirates
by turtlehermit420
Summary: When the pirate king gave the orders for his crew to go their separate ways, it was the beginning of shank's incredible journey. My idea of how shanks assembled his crew and the various adventures they had along the way.


Author's note:

First off, I do not own any of the characters or ideas used in this story. This story starts when the pirate king's crew disbands, and is my own original take on Shanks journey from just an average pirate to the infamous Red Haired Shanks. I am just writing this for fun so please be nice and I hope you enjoy.

Intro

Going their separate ways

The pirate crew under the command of Gol D Roger successfully conquered the grand line, and in turn gained everything this world has to offer. After departing Raftel, the crew returned to Lougetown, which just happened to be the birthplace of the crew's captain. Due to his knowledge of the island, the crew docked the ship at a hidden cove that very few people including the island's inhabitants knew about. Despite loving to do everything in grand style, Roger didn't want to attract attention right now. After docking the ship, the crew gathered around it's captain waiting to find out what would be their next adventure. They all knew of their captain's failing health, but they had all assumed they would sail together until their captain met his end.

"Well everyone gather around I have something very important to tell you all. It's been a long voyage, but this is the end of our journey together. So these are my last orders, go and follow your own path. Never stop searching for the true meaning of freedom, or pursuing your dreams."

As a huge smile spread across the captain's face, the crew was left speechless. Up until now they had followed the man who seemed to make the impossible seem like child's play, and now he was telling them to go their own separate ways. After some arguments from various crewmembers, they slowly began to accept their captain's decision and began to leave. However, one boy hadn't moved an inch since the captain had made his speech. Ever since shanks had joined Roger's crew he had decided to pledge his life to Roger. Now the very man whom he admired above all others had taken away his very reason for living. After most of the crew had cleared out, Roger let out a roaring laugh and turned to walk away himself.

"Captain wait!" shanks blurted out not knowing what he actually wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't just walk away. Roger turned his head to see shanks out of the corner of his eye. After letting out another roaring laugh, he said,

"Shanks, do you know why I gave you that straw hat?"

Taken aback by this question shanks didn't know what to say. Truthfully he had no idea why the captain had given him his straw hat back when shanks joined the crew.

"No, not really I thought I was just holding it for you."

At this Roger turned to face shanks with a huge smile across his face.

"That hat means more to me then I could ever express, I expect you'll take good care of it for me."

And with that Gol D Roger turned and walked away from shanks. With thoughts spinning around his head shanks headed towards town not knowing what to do. He had always dreamed of forming his own crew, but he wasn't sure if he was ready just yet. Roger had always done everything full speed ahead, and shanks admired that about his captain. However, he had always liked to take his time with things, appreciating everything as he encountered them. As he walked down the streets of his captain's hometown he was contemplating what to do next when he noticed a bar named the Gold Roger. He was still too young to have a drinking habit, but he had to have a drink in the bar named after his captain. He entered and took a seat at the bar. The bartender looked curiously at him, but he didn't care he was going to have a drink to honor his captain regardless of what anybody thought.

"Hey kid don't you think you're a little young to be drinking?"

The bartender asked,

"Well I usually don't but I need a drink to honor the man this bar's named after."

At these words the bartender's eyes lit up and without another word poured a glass of sake for the boy. Shanks put back the drink in a matter of seconds, thanked the bartender, paid, and left the bar. As tough as it was for him to accept, it was now time for him to start his own journey. So shanks started walking towards the harbor ready for anything.


End file.
